Love in Action
by hoshi-myuu
Summary: The story of two Pokemon Rangers who are starting to wonder if they are more than just friends. Will their love thrive? RangerShipping. ON HIATUS, sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: **Hey everyone! To make these little pre-fic notes a bit more exciting, I give you the leading lady of this fic... Solana!_

_**Solana:** Hi everyone! **The author does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. All characters are property of Nintendo.**_

_**Me: **Wow! I didn't even have to tell you to do the discaimer!_

_**Solana: **It's in my contract. I give you one free disclaimer. Sorry, but from now on I need pay for disclaimer work._

_**Me: **I just can't get a break, can I?_

_**Solana:** No, you can't. _

_**Me: **Oh yeah, the ages of the characters. Solana: 16 Lunick: 16_

_Happy reading everyone!_

* * *

**Love in Action**

_**Chapter One**_

The sun rose high over Ringtown, with the Dodrio's cry to signal the start of the day. Most of Ringtown's citizens were still asleep, except for the Ringtown Rangers.

Solana woke up slowly, so she would not wake up her soundly sleeping Plusle, on the foot of her bed. They had a long day ahead of them, and Plusle, being the energetic Pokémon it was, needed her sleep. Once Solana was awake, she slipped into her Ranger Uniform and put her capture styler in her belt. At that moment, Plusle started to stir.

"Good morning Plusle!" Solana whispered as she strapped on her running shoes. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Plah plah" Plusle replied with a yawn.

"I'm guessing that's a yes!" Solana giggled. "Are you ready?"

"Plah!" Plusle excitedly replied. Plusle was always excited for a new day.

"Then let's head to the Ranger Base." Solana said. Plusle ran up onto Solana's shoulder, and they set off.

Solana's house was only a hop, skip and a jump from the ranger base, so she decided to say hello to Lunick on her way there.

Lunick and Solana had been friends since childhood, and had a very close bond. Because they had both become Ringtown Rangers last year, they had been spending a lot more time together. Solana had questioned herself if she liked him, but she didn't think so. Besides, Lunick was dating Arya, a Fall City Ranger. Solana sometimes felt a little left out, but not a lot.

Once Solana arrived at Lunick's house, she knocked on the door.

"Hello? Lunick! Open up! It's Solana!" She yelled.

"The door is open." He said, but it was faint, and his voice sounded depressed.

"Whoa! Lunick, what's wrong?" asked Solana as she entered the house.

"Arya just broke up with me!" Lunick yelled. "She just sent me a text message on my styler."

"Oh… I'm really sorry Lunick. Really, I am." Solana said with a low tone.

In her own mind, a small part of Solana was happy, but she quickly got rid of the thought. Why would she be happy when her best friend was obviously in emotional pain?

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Solana asked with hope in her voice.

Lunick sighed, and said "No, there's nothing. I guess I'm just going to have to deal with this.

"Where is Minun?" asked Solana. "I think Plusle is eager to see him."

As Plusle was Solana's partner Pokémon, Minun was Lunick's partner Pokémon.

"I think he's upstairs in my room, sleeping." Lunick said in a soft tone.

"Plusle, why don't you go upstairs and say hello to Minun?" Solana asked.

"Plah!" Plusle cheered, and before you could blink an eye, Plusle was scampering up the stairs to Lunick's room.

"Now, Lunick, I know you well, and I know that you're lying. If you want to talk about it, just let it out. You know I'd never abandon you in your time if need." Said Solana, putting her hand on Lunick's shoulder.

"Well," Lunick started, "It was just going so well, and I didn't think anything was wrong, and then, bam, she breaks up with me. Maybe it was the long distance relationship thing, maybe it was something I did wrong, or maybe… she just didn't like me. Whatever it was, she said she didn't want to get back together with me."

"Wow…" said Solana. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Oh well," Lunick sadly said. "I knew it wouldn't last. She was kind of mean to me anyway. I guess I was only dating her for her looks."

"Well, if that's what you think, then that's what you think." Solana said. "Are you ready to head to the base?"

"Yeah, let's go. And… th-thanks for talking to me," Lunick said, slowly standing up.

"Uh, no problem. Wait a second… where are Plusle and Minun? They haven't come down yet." Solana realized.

Lunick and Solana looked at each other for a moment, and then ran up the stairs. They knew that whatever their Pokémon were doing, it couldn't be good.

_**End of Chapter One**_

* * *

_**Me: **Alright! Cliffganger on the first chapter! w00t! _

_**Solana: **See, this is why people don't give you a break! You put them on cliffhangers!_

_**Me: **Shut up._

_**Solana: **Huh?_

_**Me: **Nothing! Well, go on, click that review button, and when you're done, onto the next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Me: **Hi everyone! Happy Saturday!_

_**Solana: **(ahem) My pay?_

_**Me: **Fine. Here's a chocolate bar. Now, DISCLAIM!_

_**Solana:** Fine. **The author does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. All characters are property of Nintendo.**_

_**Me: **Now that that's over with,we have a new charater in the story. For this week... Spenser: 21_

_**Solana: **YAY FOR NEW CHARACTERS!_

_**Me:** I better start the fic before Solana goes sugar-high. Happy reading!_

* * *

**Love in Action**

_**Chapter Two**_

"Plusle! Minun! What are you doing up there?!" yelled Solana and Lunick as they ran up the stairs. Being the Pokémon that they were, they could find trouble anywhere. When they approached Lunick's room, they found Plusle and Minun, but they found something else too.

"Oh no! What did you do in here?!" Solana exclaimed.

The room was a complete mess, with Lunick's clothes, chair, desk and lamp all on the floor.

"Plusle! Minun! Why did you do this? It's a total mess in here!" yelled Solana.

"Mai mai…" Minun said sadly. He seemed really sorry for his actions. Plusle felt the same way.

"Well, if you're _really_ sorry, then I guess we can let you off the hook, right Solana?" Asked Lunick, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Well…" started Solana, crouching down, giving Plusle and Minun pats on the head, "You were only having a little fun, so I guess we can let them off the hook… this time."

"Plah plah!" Yelled Plusle, running to give Solana a hug.

"Mai mai!" Exclaimed Minun, jumping into Lunick's arms to give him a hug.

"Awww, okay guys, let's head out to the Ranger Base!" said Solana with confidence in her voice.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lunick followed.

_**2 minutes later…**_

As Solana and Lunick entered the Ranger Base, they were greeted by their leader, Spenser.

"Good morning guys!" Spenser said, as Solana and Lunick walked through the doors of the Ranger Base.

"Good morning Spenser!" Solana joyfully replied. "Is there a mission that needs to be done today?"

"Yes, there is, actually." Spenser replied. "I need you guys to go to Summerland into the Olive Jungle. Pokémon there have been going haywire, and a few have even wandered into the town. The Summerland Rangers need your assistance."

"I wonder what is agitating the Pokémon so much that they would be wandering into town." Lunick wondered.

"Good question Lunick." Solana replied. "We'll have to investigate when we get there."

"Alright guys! There's no time to lose!" Spenser yelled. "I need you two to take the Dragonite Bus there, Alright?"

"No problem!" Lunick replied.

"Plah Plah!" exclaimed Plusle, while jumping up and down.

"Mai Mai!" Minun replied, also jumping like a jumping bean.

"Uh… okay…" Solana nervously said.

_**End of Chapter Two**_

* * *

_**Me:** LOLWUT? Another cliffhanger!! Muahahaha, I am so ebil :DD  
And for people wondering where Solana is, she's recovering from a hyper sugar overdose. It wasn't pretty._

_Tune in next week for more!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me:** Alright! New chapter! But, before we have the disclaimer, Solana is here with a public service message._

_**Solana: WARNING: IF WARM AND FUZZY KAWAII-NESS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Me: **You heard the girl! Here's your lemon-merange pie Solana._

_**Solana: **Yayz!__** The author does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. All characters are property of**_ _**Nintendo.**_

_**Me: **Plus, we have another new character! Leilani: 14  
Alright! Enjoy today's fuzziness!_

**

* * *

******

Love in Action

_**Chapter Three**_

Once Solana, Lunick, Plusle and Minun were ready, they hopped onto Dragonite, and got ready to fly. Solana was just a bit nervous, because when she needed to get around, she usually traveled by foot, and she used Lapras to get to Summerland, which was in the Fall City harbor. The only reason she took the Dragonite Bus was to get to Wintown, and that rarely happened.

"What's wrong Solana?" Lunick asked. "You look really tense and nervous."

"Oh… um, I just don't ride the Dragonite Bus that often, and I'm a bit afraid of heights." Solana said, with a nervous tone in her voice.

"Don't worry! Here, I'll sit in the front, and if you get a bit scared, you can hold onto me." Lunick offered.

"Uh… thanks…" Solana said nervously.

"Thant's what friends are for" Lunick said happily. "Alright Dragonite! Let's move out!"

Dragonite started to flap its wings, and took off. Solana told herself she wouldn't look down, but she couldn't help it. She looked down, but then jerked back in fear. She hugged Lunick tighter, hoping it would make her feel a bit safer, and surprisingly, it did. The tighter she held, the better she felt. She was actually enjoying it after a while. She hoped Lunick wasn't feeling uncomfterble though.

At that same time, Lunick was feeling a bit nervous himself, with Solana hugging him tighter and tighter. He felt a strange feeling in his gut, a sort of warm and fuzzy feeling, a feeling that he had never gotten from Arya. But it made him feel a little weird. But, he was enjoying it too, which made him question himself about his feelings about Solana, but he quickly erased the thought from his mind. After all, they were just friends, right?

Well, after they landed in Summerland, Solana and Lunick couldn't look at each other without blushing. Plusle and Minun however, knew exactly what was going on. As they were heading to the Summerland ranger base, Solana decided to set the record straight.

"Uh… Lunick?" Solana nervously approached.

"Wh-whats up Solana?" Lunick replied.

"Uh, about me holding onto you on the Dragonite Bus… did that bother you?" Solana asked nervously.

"Oh, not at all." Said Lunick. "It's fine."

"Okay, just making sure…" Solana said unsurely.

Before they knew it, they were at the ranger base, being greeted by the Summerland Rangers.

"Hey Lunick, hey Solana!" Good to have you guys back in Summerland" Said Leilani, a Summerland Ranger.

"Hey Leilani, where's Cameron?" asked Lunick.

"Where do you think he is?" Leilani replied. "The Capture Challenge, of course. It's just his excuse to 'sharpen his skills' like always."

Solana giggled and said "Well, we have to go to the Olive Jungle to help you with the Pokémon showing up in the town, right?"

"Yup! Let's go!" Leilani replied.

_**End of Chapter Three**_

* * *

_**Me:** Oohh! Lots of shippy stuff in this chapter :D_

_**Solana: **Tune in next week for even MORE shippy stuff!_

_**Me:** Kay! See you later!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me: **__Hey everyone! Ready for chapter two?!_

_**Solana: **__I AM! I AM!_

_**Me: **__Sorry folks, she's just a bit crazy because this chapter contains EXTREME amounts of RangerShipping! She's so hyper, that she's doing the disclaimer all by herself!_

_**Solana: THE AUTHOUR DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS GO TO NINTENDO! **__Fweeee!!_

_**Me: **__On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Love in Action**

_**Chapter Four**_

Once they set foot in the jungle, Lunick, Solana and Leilani felt rumbling beneath them.

"Hmm…" Solana started. "The ground here is soft. Let's watch where we walk."

The rumbling got so powerful, a fissure opened up in the ground! One misstep, and Leilani and Solana lost their footing.

"Waaah!" Solana and Leilani wailed.

Luckily, Solana was able to grab onto the edge of the open fissure.

"Leilani! Grab my hand!" Solana shouted.

Leilani grabbed onto Solana's hand, and griped it tight, but the weight of both of them was too much for Solana. She could feel her hand slipping, when…

"Hah! I got you Solana. Don't worry!" Said Lunick, practically out of nowhere, and grabbed her hand.

"Lunick!" Solana shouted in delight. "Now pull us up!"

Lunick mustered up all his strength, and pulled Leilani and Solana up. Even Minun helped, as Plusle was hanging on for dear life on Solana's back.

Once they were pulled up, immediately, Lunick pulled Solana near him for a hug. Both out of breath, Lunick was the first to speak.

"I almost lost you there" whispered Lunick.

"Yeah…" Solana replied, hugging Lunick tighter. She giggled lightly and smiled.

"Ooohh! Do I see a bit of romance here?" Leilani said with a French accent.

"Plahahaha!" "Maihihihi!" Plusle and Minun laughed.

"W-what?" Solana stuttered, pulling away from Lunick. "No, it was just a friendly hug…. right Lunick?"

"Y-yeah." Lunick unsteadily replied. "Just a hug between friends"

"Okay… but I'm watching you two _lovebirds" _Leilani said.

"We are NOT lovebirds!" Lunick and Solana said in unison.

"Relax, I'm just kidding" Giggled Leilani.

"Okay, but now our main problem is how we are going to get around this fissure!" realized Solana.

"Look over there! I see 3 Tangela!" Lunick pointed out.

"One Tangela for each of us" Leilani called.

_**3 captures later…**_

"Alright Tangela! Use your Vine Whip to take us over the fissure!" Solana ordered.

"Tangela!" The three Tangela obeyed. The vines wrapped around the three Rangers and sent them to the other side of the fissure. Before they knew it, they were on the other side.

"Thank you Tangela!" The three rangers said as they waved goodbye to their friends.

_**End of Chapter Four**_

* * *

_**Me: **__Sorry it was short guys! Longer chapters are coming soon!_

_**Solana: **__We hope you liked the Kawaii-ness!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Me: **Hey everyone! Welcome to Chapter Five!_

_**Solana: **Are you guys ready for some RangerShipping?!_

_**Me: **I know I am! And Solana, just for getting the crowd psyched up, you don't have to do the disclaimer today.  
_

_**Solana:** __REALLY?_

_**Me:** No!_

_**Solana: **I hate you... **The author does not own Pokemon or any of it's characters. All characters are property of Nintendo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Love in Action  
Chapter Five**_

**"**Okay, now that we're out of that mess, let's see where those tremors are coming from!" Leilani ordered.

Soon, they were deep into the forest. As they were walking, the tremors were getting worse. In between the tremors, Solana was conversing with Leilani.

"So, what do you think is causing the tremors?" Solana asked.

"Come on Solana, don't try to avoid this. What's going on with you and Lunick?"

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?" Solana stuttered.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Solana." Said Leilani, in a tone of voice that made Solana shudder.

"I'm telling you Leilani, I don't have any feelings for Lunick!" Solana whispered, as Lunick was walking a short distance behind them.

"Fine!" Leilani whispered back. "I was just curious!"

"At least… I don't think so…" Solana said to herself.

A few minutes later…

After some thought, Leilani thought that she would give Lunick a try. He couldn't be as hard-headed as Solana, could he?

"Hey Lunick? Can I talk to you?" Asked Leilani.

"Sure!" Lunick replied. "What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering… is there anything going on between you and Solana?"

"What? No! What are you talking about? There's nothing!" Lunick quickly replied.

"Okay, okay! Yeesh!" Leilani said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

After that, Leilani knew that there was no persuading them to talk.

Lunick sighed, and said to himself "Me and Solana? Could that really happen?"

Plusle and Minun ran up onto Leilani's shoulders, knowing exactly how frustrated she was.

"I guess you guys know there's something between your rangers too, huh?" She asked the two Cheering Pokemon.

Plusle and Minun nodded in agreement.

"Then maybe you two can help me!" Leilani said in excitement, as she whispered to the two Pokemon, devising a plan.

A few minutes later…

The three Rangers came up to the Jungle Relic, to see the cause of the tremors.

A Snorlax was Focus Punching the ground, in an uncontrollable rage. The surprise of the Rangers was furthered even more when they saw a person dressed in a strange purple and black uniform with a hood standing next to the Snorlax.

"Oh no! That Snorlax is in terrible pain!" Leilani worryingly screamed.

"Hahaha!" the strange man cackled. "This Snorlax is your problem now! And, just to give you a heads up… the Go-Rock Squad is at large once again!" He yelled menacingly, and ran off.

"Wait! Come back here!" Solana ordered.

"Too late, he's gone, Lunick said sadly. "But now we have to take care of this Snorlax! Shall I do the honors?" He asked.

"It's all yours!" Solana yelled in agreement.

With swift rings being drawn around Snorlax by Lunick's capture styler, and a bit of Minun's help, the Snorlax was captured. One it was tamed, Lunick walked up in front of it.

"There you go! You're free now!" He said happily.

The Snorlax, on the other hand, was swaying back and forth, in a drowsy trance. Lunick didn't notice, until the Snorlax tilted forward, about to land on its stomach for a nap, unknowing that Lunick was there. Lunick couldn't move a muscle, out of fear. The Snorlax was falling forward fast, about to land straight on Lunick. A blow like that could kill a person.

Solana, of course, was scared too, but she needed to protect her friend. She felt like there was no option to stand by and watch. She ran as fast as she could, jumped in front of the Snorlax, grabbed Lunick, and dove out of the way. They had missed the Snorlax by an inch, as once Solana grabbed Lunick, Snorlax landed in its stomach with a huge thud. The two Rangers hit the ground with a thud, landing on the ground next to each other. Their faces were a few inches apart. Solana managed to speak, even though she was exhausted.

"Well, now that I've saved you, I guess we're even" She whispered, with a small giggle.

"I guess so." Lunick replied, also giving a small chuckle.

It was Solana's turn to bring Lunick in for a hug. They both gave out small sighs, and gently closed their eyes, as they hugged tighter.

Little did they know, Leilani, Plusle and Minun were standing a few feet away, watching everything. Leilani tiptoed off back to the Summerland ranger base, satisfied that Solana and Lunick had chemistry, and all they needed was the spark. Plusle and Minun would provide that spark.

As you could imagine, the ride back to the Ringtown ranger base was a bit awkward. The sun was setting just over the ocean, as they were riding Dragonite back to Ringtown. Solana just couldn't help but hold onto Lunick.

The only thing she couldn't figure out was why she was still holding onto Lunick, when she wasn't scared at all.

A few minutes later…

When Lunick and Solana got back to the ranger base, they told Spenser what had happened.

"What?! The Go-Rock Squad is at large? This is terrible!" He worryingly said. "Did he say anything else?"

"Sadly, no." Solana said. "We don't even know if he was a Go-Rock Squad grunt. He didn't look the part, but the strange uniform made me think he was."

"Well, if there's no more information, I guess there's nothing more that we can do" Spenser said. "It's getting late anyway. You two are dismissed."

"Thanks Spenser!" Solana said, as she walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Lunick added.

As Solana and Lunick came to their house doorsteps, the awkwardness grew.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" Lunick said, as he opened the door to his house.

"Wait, Lunick?" Solana said, walking up to him.

"What is it?" Lunick asked.

"I never got to thank you for saving me" Solana said.

What happened next, Lunick couldn't believe. Solana came up to him, closed her eyes, and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Lunick started blushing, and turned a bright red. Solana was also blushing the same way. Plusle and Minun looked at each other, smiling.

When Solana slowly pulled away, they looked at each other for a moment, still blushing.

Solana turned away, walking back to her house, giving a light smile to herself.

When the both of them got into their houses, they went up to their rooms, collapsed onto their beds, closed their eyes, sighed deeply, and fell asleep smiling.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Me:** OMGOMGOMG! Was that not KAWAII?!  
I COMMANND YOU TO REVIEW! NOW! :D_


End file.
